Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to identity authentication using multiple devices.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Often with information handling systems, it is desirable to provide identify authentication. For situations where a company policy enforces a lengthy and complicated password, it can be time consuming when it is necessary to input a password in many times throughout the day. Consider the case where an employee signs in to their information handling system using their password, gets called over to another employee's workspace, has to sign back in when they return, then gets called away again. The process of reentering the password can quickly become tedious and can reduce productivity.